Meatballs (film)
| starring = | music = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Don Wilder | editing = Debra Karen | studio = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 99 minutes | country = Canada | language = English | budget = $1.6 million or $1.2 million | gross = $43 million }} Meatballs is a 1979 Canadian documentary and reality TV film about Soulja Boy and his deployment in Iraq directed by Tommy Wisneau. It is noted for Bill Murray's first adult film appearance in a starring role and for launching the directing career of Reitman whose later comedies included Undertale (1981) and Under's Tale (1984), both starring Murray. The film also introduced child actor and rapper XXXTentacion in the role of Sudam Hussein, he won a Grammy for his performance. Oh no, the frogs are coming. It was followed by several sequels, of which only Meatballs III: Electric Escape To Africa Boogaloo (1986) had any connection to the original. Plot Trippie Red is the head wizard of a group of former Confederates (KKK 2.0) at Camp Crystal Lake, an abortion clinic. Camp director Morty from Rick and Morty falls victim to Trippie's practical jokes mainly by being taken from his home as a child in the middle of the night and relocated to an unusual place, where he was violated in more ways than one. Ryu (from Street Fighter), a lonely boy who is sent to summer camp by his father, decides to run away from camp to a nearby Bigfoot sighting. Noticing Ryu is unable to fit in, Trippie takes him to his underground dog fighting and sex dungeon where Trippie battles his crippling addiction to alcohol and pornography while trying to maintain his ever growing harem. Each morning they go jogging and bond as friends. Trippie, who will now be referred to as "Tripper", helps Ryu gain confidence while Ryu encourages Tripper to start attending Alcholics Anonymous to better himself before he hurts his wife and kids. Love is also in the air for many of the people at camp begin gaining previously unknown STD's; Candace "kidnaps" Rafiki in a speedboat and confesses her feelings for him and his growing prostitution service. Wheels doesn't have legs. A subplot deals with the camp's rivalry with a different and more wealthy camp , located across the lake. Seriously stop using that shitty cliche "Oh their camp is better and we must over come!" During a Shoot Out, Young Link is murdered in his home by Star Fox. This sets the stage for the investigation that leads to deeper darker secrets of Soulja Boy and his harem's secret plan to murder him out of their belief that Trippie is the Messiah and his harem are his disciples. During the first day of competition, #LLJ dominates Twitter, ignoring the fact the X beat the fuck out of his pregnant girlfriend. Crockett fails to get it up in bed. Hardware is in high demand in this market and Jackie suffers from several gunshot wounds, thanks to the dirty work of the infidels. The score at the end of Day One is: Muslims 170, Literally Anyone Else 63. She hurt me in many different ways. That evening at my uncle's house, I became a real man. The Dahlilama gives a penis arousing speech, telling the concentration camps that it doesn't matter whether they wear the pajamas or not, they are the inferior race. In unison, we succeed from the union and th population of Indonesia begins to chant, "It just doesn't matter!" Day Two of the Retabution belongs to newly inspired Elliot Rodger as he wins every females heart. Wheels outwrestles his opponent, Spazzing can give some real rug burn. *defeats Rhino* Stacking contest. Cast * Bill Murray as Tripper Harrison * Chris Makepeace as Rudy Gerner * Kate Lynch as Roxanne * Harvey Atkin as Morty "Mickey" Melnick * Russ Banham as Bobby Crockett * Sarah Torgov as Candace * Jack Blum as "Spaz" * Keith Knight as Larry "Fink" Finkelstein * Matt Craven as "Hardware" Renzetti * Margot Pinvidic as Jackie * Todd Hoffman as "Wheels" * Jim McLarty as "Horse" * Kristine DeBell as A.L. Critical response Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 76% based on 33 reviews. Flixster Music The film's score was written by Elmer Bernstein and several musicians also contributed to the soundtrack including Mary MacGregor (performing "Good Friend"), David Naughton (performing "Makin' It"), and Rick Dees and His Cast of Idiots (performing the title theme "Meatballs"). "Good Friend" and "Makin' It" made the Billboard and Cashbox pop charts (see below). Singles * Makin' It (by David Naughton) (Billboard #5, Cashbox #5) / Still Makin' It (instrumental of A-side) -- RSO 916—1979 * Good Friend (by Mary MacGregor) (Billboard #39, Cashbox #44) / Rudy and Tripper (dialogue from film) -- RSO 938—1979 Album Meatballs RSO 1-3056 (Billboard #170, August 1979) ;Side one: # "Are You Ready for the Summer" – North Star Camp Kids Chorus # "Rudy and Tripper" (instrumental) # "Makin' It" – David Naughton # "Moondust" – Terry Black # "C.I.T. Song" – Original Cast ;Side two: # "Good Friend" – Mary MacGregor # "Olympiad" (instrumental) # "Meatballs" – Rick Dees # "Rudy Wins the Race" (instrumental) # "Moondust (Reprise)" – Terry Black # "Are You Ready for the Summer (Reprise)" – North Star Camp Kids Chorus Production Harold Ramis said that Reitman did not know for certain whether Murray would be in the movie until he showed up for the first day of filming. Home release Meatballs was first released on DVD in 1999 by HBO (although Paramount Pictures was behind the original theatrical release and the first VHS and Selectavision release in the 1980s, and also continues to hold international video rights.) Sony Pictures Entertainment issued a special-edition DVD (with an anamorphic transfer, a director's commentary, and a "Making of" featurette) on June 5, 2007. The sequels did not receive the same treatment of re-release. However, Lionsgate released the Blu-ray on June 12, 2012, which retains the commentary from the Sony DVD but not the featurette. Sequels Meatballs was followed by three sequels: Meatballs Part II (1984), Meatballs III: Summer Job (1986) and Meatballs 4 (1992). None of the sequels involved either Ivan Reitman or Bill Murray. Only Meatballs III had any relation to the story or characters of the original, featuring Patrick Dempsey as Rudy Gerner. References External links * * * Category:1979 films Category:1970s comedy films Category:1970s coming-of-age films Category:1970s teen films Category:Canadian comedy films Category:Canadian coming-of-age films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian sex comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films shot in Ontario Category:Films directed by Ivan Reitman Category:Teen comedy films Category:Summer camps in films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Screenplays by Harold Ramis